Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE)
Overview Red Bloon Equivalent, or RBE for short, Is how many hits you would need to do in a round to pop all bloons with 1 popping power. list Of Round RBE's Normal = *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: *Round 6: *Round 7: *Round 8: *Round 9: *Round 10: *Round 11: *Round 12: *Round 13: *Round 14: *Round 15: *Round 16: *Round 17: *Round 18: *Round 19: *Round 20: *Round 21: *Round 22: *Round 23: *Round 24: *Round 25: *Round 26: *Round 27: *Round 28: *Round 29: *Round 30: *Round 31: *Round 32: *Round 33: *Round 34: *Round 35: *Round 36: *Round 37: *Round 38: *Round 39: *Round 40: *Round 41: *Round 42: *Round 43: *Round 44: *Round 45: *Round 46: *Round 47: *Round 48: *Round 49: *Round 50: *Round 51: *Round 52: *Round 53: *Round 54: *Round 55: *Round 56: *Round 57: *Round 58: *Round 59: *Round 60: *Round 61: *Round 62: *Round 63: *Round 64: *Round 65: *Round 66: *Round 67: *Round 68: *Round 69: *Round 70: *Round 71: *Round 72: *Round 75: *Round 76: *Round 77: *Round 78: *Round 79: *Round 80: *Round 81: *Round 82: *Round 83: *Round 84: *Round 85: *Round 86: *Round 87: *Round 88: *Round 89: *Round 90: *Round 91 And up: All rounds send a random Preset of bloons. |-| Impoppable = *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: *Round 6: *Round 7: *Round 8: *Round 9: *Round 10: *Round 11: *Round 12: *Round 13: *Round 14: *Round 15: *Round 16: *Round 17: *Round 18: *Round 19: *Round 20: *Round 21: *Round 22: *Round 23: *Round 24: *Round 25: *Round 26: *Round 27: *Round 28: *Round 29: *Round 30: *Round 31: *Round 32: *Round 33: *Round 34: *Round 35: *Round 36: *Round 37: *Round 38: *Round 39: *Round 40: *Round 41: *Round 42: *Round 43: *Round 44: *Round 45: *Round 46: *Round 47: *Round 48: *Round 49: *Round 50: *Round 51: *Round 52: *Round 53: *Round 54: *Round 55: *Round 56: *Round 57: *Round 58: *Round 59: *Round 60: *Round 61: *Round 62: *Round 63: *Round 64: *Round 65: *Round 66: *Round 67: *Round 68: *Round 69: *Round 70: *Round 71: *Round 72: *Round 73: *Round 74: *Round 75: |-| Blimp brigade = *Round 1 - 1473 (3 Mini MOABs) *Round 2 - 2946 (6 Mini MOABs) *Round 3 - 5892 (12 Mini MOABs) *Round 4 - 2504 (2 MOABs) *Round 5 - 4228 (7 Mini MOABs, 3 Shielded Mini MOABs) *Round 6 - 5008 (4 MOABs) *Round 7 - 6711 (3 MOABs, 5 Shielded Mini MOABs) *Round 8 - 7642 (1 BRC, 2 Shielded MOABs) *Round 9 - 14746 (1 BFB, 18 Mini MOABs) *Round 10 - 5745 (3 HTAs, 3 Shielded MOABs) *Round 11 - 11268 (9 MOABs) *Round 12 - 15948 (2 BRCs, 12 Shielded Mini MOABs) *Round 13 - 2772 (9 HTAs) *Round 14 - 21458 (2 BFBs, 6 Shielded MOABs) *Round 15 - 15374 (1 LPZ, 3 BRCs) *Round 16 - 17712 (4 BRCs) *Round 17 - 24887 (3 BFBs, 1 Shielded BFB) *Round 18 - 6270 (3 LPZs) *Round 19 - 32140 (20 Shielded MOABs) *Round 20 - 8941 (3 DDTs, 20 HTA's) *Round 21 - 49121 (3 Shielded BFBs, 1 ZOMG) Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics